Halos and Hockey pads
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: 15 now added: pj: After a really rotten day Julie finds out she is not only targeted for torment by the varsity creep but by a stalker. Will her Guardian angel be able to keep her safe
1. Default Chapter

Halos and hockey pads  
  
By Lady Lightspeed  
  
Disclaimer: I Know I don't own anything Mighty duck related but their so awesome I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Summary: when her life is torn apart Julie finds her guardian angel and the meaning of true family.  
  
Author's note: Feed back is welcome.  
  
Chapter 1. Lunch  
  
"Hey guys." Julie said sliding into the seat across from Portman.  
  
"Hey Cat lady." Fulton said opening his milk. Portman just grunted and she didn't mind, it was his typical greeting when ever there was going to be a game. That day they were going up against the Bears again. It was not one of their favorite teams.  
  
"Hi guys!" Goldberg called as he, Averman, and Ken made their way over to the ducks table. Julie smiled at the three wondering what Averman was going to do today. He was always up to something. She was so wrapped up in her own musings she didn't see the guy behind her pulling out his chair.  
  
"Scoot over?" Ken asked and she started to when her seat caught on something. She moved to see what and frowned then both she and the guy from the other table started to pull at the chairs. But it just made things worse. She sighed and then felt her chair jam on something else.  
  
"What the." Then suddenly the whole table groaned and scraped across the floor. Subsequently, Averman started the commentary and as she reached a hand over to try and dislodge her seat from the leg of the table something went wrong and all she got was her finger stuck.  
  
Portman had been watching the drama topside but when he glanced under the table and saw the pain cross his teammate's face he slid under the table. Julie was trying to free her finger from the jumble of metal legs but to no avail. Tears of pain were now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Stop!" Fulton bellowed jumping over the table, knowing that there had to be a problem under the table. He'd seen Portman's face just before he'd gone under.  
  
"What's going on?" Charlie was asking but neither of the kids beneath the table seemed to hear as Dean used one hand to hold each of the tangled limbs and pull them apart.  
  
"There." He said and watched as she cradled the finger a minute. "Here let me see." Portman said and just then the chair was pulled back. Julie yelped as the metal bar on its underside connected with the top of her head.  
  
A growl began to rumble in Portman's chest but instead of going after the culprit he reached out and took her injured hand in his, checking for a break.  
  
"It's not broken he said just as Connie's head appeared at the end of the table.  
  
"You two ok under here?" She asked looking from the bash brother to her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Julie said batting away the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I'm just being a big baby." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Her finger got caught when she tried to free her chair leg from the leg of the table." Portman explained asking Julie, "how's your head?"  
  
"Your head?" Connie asked more confused.  
  
"I hit it when they moved the chair."  
  
"That was Adam, he checked to see if the leg was free and since it was."  
  
"Better put ice on your hand if you're going to play tonight." Portman said fighting the urge to break heads including Banks'. He had no reason to. It wasn't like she was his girl or anything.  
  
"Yeah thanks Dean." She said and he watched as she and Connie got up, she just called him what few dared. Oddly he didn't want to hurt her for it. He actually liked the way it sounded coming form the Cat.  
  
Giving himself a mental shake Portman rose and found the others talking to Mr. Preston, explaining the situation no doubt.  
  
"Banks." He growled and the tall boy turned.  
  
"Portman?"  
  
"Next time you do something like that be sure you know what you're doing." Portman growled then shoved passed the other boy.  
  
Adam Banks Just shook his head and moved to take a seat.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 trouble

Chapter 2. Trouble  
  
"Oh, looky, looky what we have here," Cole sneered and Julie groaned, she didn't have time for this. She had to get back to her room drop off her stuff, and then grab a sandwich, she was already running late. She'd had to stop at the library but the book she needed was out. Now after wasting precious time, she had to deal with these buffoons that was all she needed.  
  
"A pretty little ducky." Riley sneered as he stood beside his buddy.  
  
"What do you two want?" She demanded.  
  
"What's wrong the cat feeling caged?" Cole Smirked nastily.  
  
"Chill man." Riley said and she frowned, what game were they planning? Even after the Junior varsity/varsity game they'd not changed much. They still pushed Ken around, made fun of the other ducks and had even started hassling she and Connie.  
  
"I really don't have time for this, I have a game tonight." She muttered and he tilted his head as if deep in thought.  
  
"I think you better make time Cat, better make time." He said and stepped forward and with one quick move he jerked her close, his mouth slanting over hers.  
  
Julie felt the nausea welling up and shoved at him hard. He let her go but still smirking at her he whipped his mouth with the back of a hand. She didn't think just drew back her fist and popped him right in the nose.  
  
"Hey Cat Lady!" A voice called and she was glad to see Charlie, Connie, Portman, Russ and Averman coming their way.  
  
"Later little duckette." Riley sneered before he and this flunky disappeared down the hall.  
  
As the other ducks reached Julie she smiled at them. Charlie's eyes were narrowed. Ever since the trouble last year with the Varsity team they'd all had to be careful, not that the older kids had tried to do anything. Now she felt safe. but had she felt unsafe? Giving herself a mental shake Julie shoved her still sore hand into a pocket and waited for the Malay of questions.  
  
"You ok?" Connie asked as Charlie frowned after the older guys.  
  
"What was that all about?" That was Charlie.  
  
"They wanted to "Talk"." She replied.  
  
"I knew those guys were gonna be trouble." Portman muttered as if to himself and Julie glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well, it was nothing just a little testosterone show. I have got to drop this stuff back in my room or I won't have time to have dinner." Julie said trying not to be rude; she just really wanted to eat something, not to mention take an aspirin her hand was still aching from her lunchtime chair calamity. As if reading her mind  
  
Portman's eyes strayed from her face to her injured extremity.  
  
"How's the hand?"  
  
"Hand?" All eyes went to it.  
  
"You hurt it?" Charlie was moving forward going into team captain mode.  
  
"Guys it's nothing, I'm just hungry and have stuff to do before practice." She lied even as Charlie was reaching for her hand.  
  
"It's not broken." Portman said but Charlie didn't even glance at him.  
  
"That's why you were under the table." Russ commented even as Charlie looked at their goalie.  
  
"Your sure it's ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. I just have to jet if I'm gonna have time..."  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later the phone was ringing as Julie entered her dorm room. She didn't even move for it. She had an answering machine after all.  
  
"Julie, if your there pick up, it's Grand dad." The gravelly voice said and she frowned, why was he calling he usually only called on Sundays, it was too expensive otherwise.  
  
Throwing herself across the bed she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Gramps what's up?"  
  
"Julie thank heavens." He said grimly.  
  
"Gramps what's up?"  
  
"There's no easy way to say this." He began and she felt the greasy churn of fear in the pit of her stomach. "Julie Remember I told you about Matt's new car?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well there's been an accident." As she listened to the details Julie was all ready trying to find a way to get home. Her brother, she had to see her brother.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to see when the first plane home leaves and then..." She started but he cut her off.  
  
"Julia Elizabeth Gaffney you'll do no such thing, you know how much Matt cares for you and he wouldn't want you to drop everything for him." The older man was saying.  
  
"But Gramps I'm sure it will be fine." She said but met with what seemed to be a stone wall of opposition.  
  
"You just sit tight; I'll call as soon as I know anything." He said and in such a tone that left no room for arguments.  
  
Sighing Julie said goodbye and replacing the phone receiver on it's cradle. She just sat there staring into Nothingness for a time.  
  
An accident. Matt.She had to stay... Vaguely she thought of her term paper she was writing on the evolution of some big corporation, of her geometry homework and of the game they had.  
  
Glancing at the bedside radio she noted that it was almost time to leave. She knew what she had to do.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3 Pay back

Chapter three pay back  
  
"Gaffney get it together!" Coach O'ryan called and she just wished the stupid game was over. It was taking forever and her hand ached like a nightmare. She knew that it wouldn't bother her if she'd not decked Riley. She just wanted the game over; the score was 7-1 Bears. And the third period was almost up. Soon they'd be done and she could go ice her hand again. Her concentration was not helped by the knowing that Mat was hurt and she didn't even know how bad. Her mind kept going over that little detail as she tried to stop goal after goal. She wished now that O'ryan would just put Goldberg in but he was on defense.  
  
As the puck raced forward she moved to stop it She just managed and as she watched the game continue she wondered why she was even trying, the ducks were already to far behind to catch up. Did it really matter anyway? It was a dumb game and.  
  
Pain exploded all over her body as she was slammed backwards.  
  
*****  
  
"Gaffney?" The deep voice of Coach O'ryan was the first thing Julie heard as consciousness came back to her.  
  
"Julie?" Connie was asking too and she tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Give her some room." Another voice was saying but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Cat Lady?" Someone else was calling but she was so dizzy and pains kept shooting through her head. It made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Another voice was asking, Charlie, that was the captain of the ducks, she knew that and wanted to answer but.  
  
Then there was a low growl and she felt her eyes slit open. Portman was there gazing down at her, his eyes concerned, face hard.  
  
"Gaffney, how do you feel?" The coach was asking and she found she wanted to hurl. She couldn't do anything, if she nodded she'd be sick and if she spoke her head would split. She was saved from replying when a stretcher arrived and she was carried from the ice.  
  
*****  
  
"It was intentional." Connie was saying a few minutes later when the game had resumed and she sat on the bench. Beside her Guy nodded. Although they were no longer dating they were still good friends, seven years of that was hard to erase. Now they were watching the others play.  
  
"He went right for her." He agreed.  
  
"Probably because of what happened earlier. She didn't have the puck; it was still too far away from her." The girl said frowning thoughtfully.  
  
On the other end of the bench Portman listened half heartedly to his team mates, his mind and eyes taking in the scene over in the penalty box. He could see one of the Varsity goons handing something to the player that had taken Julie down. The Varsity guy looked up and Portman locked eyes with Rick Riley.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4 Guard duty

Chapter 4. Guard duty.  
  
The hospital waiting room was crammed full of ducks, some sitting in chairs, on the couch, on the floor and even some standing propped against a wall.  
  
"The question is why would a bear just go after the Cat?" Luis asked after listening to Connie voice her suspicions.  
  
"Man I don't know, because it would throw off our game a little?" Jessie shrugged.  
  
"No, it was too deliberate." Guy said grimly.  
  
"So why?" Ken asked.  
  
"Pay back." Portman spoke up for the first time since they' arrived.  
  
"What do you mean? She didn't do anything to that guy." Luis asked frowning and it was Fulton who replied.  
  
"Riley."  
  
"But he wasn't even there." Charlie pointed out.  
  
"He was." Portman replied and all eyes were once again on him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goldberg demanded.  
  
"I saw him after the check; he was by the penalty box. He handed that creep money or something." He explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked and Portman nodded. "We have to tell Coach O'ryan." Charlie said but Fulton shook his head.  
  
"What's he going to do? We don't have any proof, just Portman's word. Besides with all of the friction between us and the varsity team do you think anyone would believe a duck?"  
  
"So what we sit on our hands?" Connie demanded angry now.  
  
"What else can we do?"  
  
"All I know is that we should do more than check one of them." Russ said grimly.  
  
Just then in came the coach.  
  
"She's been moved into a room." He said.  
  
"Their keeping her?" Connie asked alarmed.  
  
"Yes. She received a broken ankle and a concussion." O'ryan informed them all. "So they want to keep her for observation." He finished and Connie bit her lip.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Only one of you. She was given a mild sedative."  
  
Connie looked around at her team mates and received nods from each of her friends.  
  
"We'll wait out here." Guy told her with a won smile and she returned it and headed off towards the room.  
  
*****  
  
Julie lay there fading in and out of consciousness. The She'd heard the doctor's talking to her, had even managed to answer them but she felt so dizzy, so tired. The darkness was getting thicker. She had the feeling there was something she was supposed to do but what? She couldn't think, let alone search her memory for some detail.  
  
Hearing the opening of the door she attempted to open her eyes.  
  
Hey." She knew that voice. It took a few seconds before she was able to place it.  
  
"Connie?" Was that her voice? It sounded like a frog. She felt her eyes drifting again and fought to keep them open. The game, what had happened? "Did we win?" Julie managed wanly.  
  
"You better believe it." Connie said and Julie attempted a smile but an ache began somewhere in her head so settled for that.  
  
"I have to get some so I'll come by tomorrow after practice to see how your doing." Connie said even as the darkness closed in around her.  
  
*****  
  
"You guys?" Connie asked as they all regrouped back in the hall. She was fussing with her keys.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie answered first being the closest to her.  
  
"You don't think they'll try anything else now that she's laid up?" She asked and the entire group went quiet.  
  
Charlie wasn't sure if it was just because Connie had voiced his own worry or because he was exhausted but for once he wished he wasn't the captain. To confirm her suspicions.  
  
"No, they'd be stupid to even try." Guy answered before Charlie could even come up with a lie. His friend had draped an arm over Connie's shoulders in a comforting manner and for the first time since returning from the Good Will games she didn't object.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She supposed but it was obvious that he didn't believe it. Still, Connie let him lead her down the hallway with no protests.  
  
"Come on." Charlie headed off after his friends leaving the rest to follow.  
  
"Dude you coming?" Fulton asked when Dean didn't fall into step beside him.  
  
"I got a feeling it isn't over." Portman replied and Fulton looked at his friend for a minute then nodded. Without a word Fulton started back towards their teammate's room.  
  
*****  
  
The first solid thing Julie saw when she awoke was an unfamiliar ceiling. It was white and plain, she knew it wasn't' her room, so where was she?  
  
Julie could tell it was still dark outside because the room's only illumination came from the light above the bed. She realized she was in the hospital but why? What had happened? The more she tried to think the more her head ached and she raised a hand gingerly to her forehead.  
  
"You took a nasty hit." The deep voice said and she scanned the room once again. She quickly found Portman then, where he was sitting beside her. He looks like Hell, she thought to herself, taking in his bleary eyes, rumpled clothes and the stubble marring his stubborn jaw. Confusion hit her and it must have shown on her face because she felt the hand on hers.  
  
"What do you remember?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"I." The cheering, a crunch, the pain and.  
  
"The Bears game, I was waiting for the puck and."  
  
"Oh your awake." Julie looked to the door and found Fulton Reed coming in with two cans of soda in hand.  
  
"I don't understand what's." A wave of dizziness hit her and she felt her stomached churning.  
  
"Jules?" Fulton asked even as his best friend grabbed the bedpan from the bedside table.  
  
Julie had no time for thought as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the little yellow basin. She slumped back in the bed when she was finished and felt her cheeks going red, she had just puked in front of two guys, and they were her team but still.  
  
"Sorry about that." She managed to say and the door opened. Opening her eyes she found a nurse crossing the floor. Fulton stood In the doorway and Julie watched as Portman got up and they left her with the nurse.  
  
*****  
  
Standing in the hall Portman leaned back against the wall. He shut his eyes and took a slow breath. He'd known she'd be sick but he never did real well with watching people puke. At least he'd not followed suit. He felt the can pushed into his hand and reopened his eyes to find his friend looking just as green as he felt.  
  
"They haven't tried anything yet." Fulton began after a few minutes and Portman nodded.  
  
"You might as well head back."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I don't like leaving her completely alone." Portman admitted and Fulton studied him for a long minute.  
  
"You like her." The words now spoken aloud made Portman take a better look at the day's events. The minute he'd seen her pain he'd slid under the lunch table, then he wanted to bash Adam's face in for inadvertently hitting her in the head. Then there was his reaction to the varsity confrontation. His first thought was to deck Riley and kill Cole.  
  
"I just think they're not finished with her. Riley isn't the kind of guy to like being thwarted." Portman said grimly.  
  
"Right. I'll catch you later." Fulton said and banged his fist off of Portman's before heading home.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

Chapter 5. Friends  
  
"I told you, I don't need to be in the hospital." Julie growled but Portman just crossed his arms and sat back. Even if your right that Riley's responsible for what happened there are things you forget. She said wearily as if she'd gone over it time and time again. "There's no proof so it won't do any good to tell anyone."  
  
"That doesn't mean they won't come again."  
  
"Portman it wouldn't make..." she closed her eyes as nausea washed over her. It just wouldn't make sense. He got me heck for what happened as it is." She pointed out praying she'd not puke again. The nurse had given her medicine for the nausea but she was still feeling sick. She was also fighting the sedative. She was not going to do this.  
  
"I'm just not taking any chances." He mutter stubbornly. Maybe he was wrong but still he didn't think it was over.  
  
"Coach will have a bird and..."  
  
"Go to sleep gaf." Was all he said and she reached over to tare out the IV she remembered her ankle. she'd not be able to leave even if her stomach didn't rebel or even if she could swing her legs over the side of the bed without falling over she'd never be able to walk her stupid ankle was in a big fat cast. She had no crutches. They were not giving them to her until she was released. She'd already tried to leave as soon as the cast had set. Julie knew that she'd have to pack her things, change her plane ticket so she could head home and find a way to contact her gramps. Oh heavens her brother. Tears filled her eyes at the thought and before she knew it Portman was there frowning into her face.  
  
"Jules you ok?"  
  
"Um yeah." She blinked trying to get rid of them.  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Reaching out Julie took his hand. "Thank you dean." She said and he didn't know what to say. What was going on? What was wrong? He'd never seen the cat lady like this. She looked so upset. From what she'd said it didn't make sense pain would but this was not that...  
  
"Talk to me gaf." He said and she felt the tears spilling over. She was also surprised when he shifted uncertainly.  
  
Portman wondered what his mother would do. Then he knew. Being very careful he released the railing on the side of the bed moved to sit beside her and easing her down so her cheek rested on his shoulder. Like that she began to cry in earnest. Then she was telling him about her brother and her problems.  
  
Julie had really not meant to but some times things didn't work out the way she thought. He could understand her fear over the scholarship after the last few months it just made sense.  
  
"Listen, it will all work out." He said and she shook her head saying.  
  
"But I don't even know if he woke up yet."  
  
"That will be easy to rectify." He said pulling heck a little. He reached for the phone and dialed  
  
"Man, it's me I need you to do something for me." After a few minutes he turned back to face her. "Ok, it's time to sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as I know something." he promised  
  
"You will?" She asked the medicine kicking in.  
  
"Promise." He said easing her heck against her pillows. He'd do it but first he'd make sure she rested.  
  
*****  
  
The minute the phone rang Portman snatched it up. He was not going to let it wake the girl in the bed not that it could. The medicine the doctor had proscribed had pulled her so far under he didn't think that anything short of the day of reckoning Could rouse her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me." Fulton's voice came through loud and clear. "Got that news you wanted."  
  
"Well?" Portman asked dreading the news. If it was bad it would just make Julie feel worse.  
  
"Matt woke up around six and their just keeping him for minor observation." At the words Portman let out the breath he'd been holding. One worry down.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"No big deal. How is she?"  
  
"Resting she didn't want to but the sedative was really strong."  
  
"I believe it. Oh by the way about the other two of the guys are on it."  
  
"Great."  
  
"If you need anything else give me a ring."  
  
"Right." With that they hung up.  
  
turning back to look at his teammate Portman wondered why he was really there, sure he was worried about retaliation but he could have asked one of the others to look after her. Any of them would have so why him? He was starting to wonder if there was a totally different reason. Did he have feelings for the girl? Sure he'd had a thing for her when they'd first met but that had been more than a year and a half ago. He was used to seeing her day in day out.  
  
Too tired to think about it now Portman closed his eyes hoping to catch some shut eye.  
  
Tbc  
  
*****  
  
A.N. Thanks everyone for the feedback. Sorry about the spelling and Grammar, I'm reloading all chapters so it should be fixed. 


	6. Getting to know you

"Look, I'm telling you I don't need any medicine." Julie growled at the nurse. Portman shot awake at the sound of his friend's voice raised in agitation. He realized that his teammate was attempting to get out of the bed.  
  
"You have a nasty break you have to be in pain." The nurse was arguing.  
  
"If she says she's not in pain she's not."  
  
Julie jumped and looked to the chair where her protector had been sleeping minutes ago. Now he was wide awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"But."  
  
"Just go away." Julie said and Portman saw that she was again the girl he'd first met if looking a little worse for ware. In a huff the nurse left.  
  
"Thanks." Julie said to him and there was now he saw pain in her blue eyes.  
  
"Jules, you are in pain why did you lie t her and say your not?" There was no annoyance in his voice just curiosity.  
  
"I don't like feeling fuzzy headed." She confessed.  
  
"Got you." He said with a nod. That was one of those things he could definitely appreciate that sentiment.  
  
"Hey did you are probably hungry." She said after a minute then nodded over at a trey on the swivel table.  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"I'm not a breakfast person."  
  
"You always eat though." He pointed out.  
  
"Only when we're in training." She explained and he realized what she already had, she'd miss the last game of the season, not to mention the dance.  
  
"Tel you what, I'll eat if you will." He said moving for the table. He positioned it across her lap then moved to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm not," But he was uncovering the main plate and she saw the eggs and over cooked bacon.  
  
"Come on it's not that bad." He said and she realized she must have been making a disgusted face.  
  
"Right, it's hospital food Portman, have you ever had to eat this?" She muttered using the knife to move the running eggs.  
  
"Ok, point taken." He said then added after a minute of thought. "Tell you what you split this with me and I'll buy a burger on the way back to Eden hall."  
  
"You will?" She asked and he smiled at the sound of surprise in her voice.  
  
"You bet."  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we going? I have to get back and pack and."  
  
"The scholarship's safe." Portman said and as he took the turn she glanced over at Portman.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me where we're going." Julie pointed out.  
  
"Just sit back and relax." He told her and shifted into cruse control.  
  
"I don't know if I can." She muttered.  
  
"Sure you can, think about it Jules, here in your seat you have no worries, no exams, no homework, no hockey, no danger just you and me and the open road." Portman said and they were shifting into high again.  
  
He was right, they were on a back road and there were no other cars in any direction. Julie rested her head back against the seat and slowly the thumping music and the thrumming of the car lulled her into a peaceful mood. "Better?" Portman asked a time later, they'd been going at a steady pace and she was so relaxed that she didn't even flinch when she saw the speedometer.  
  
"Much, this was just the thing." Dana sighed.  
  
"Good, from what I gather yesterday was not the best day."  
  
"I'd say, then to be stuck in that stupid hospital." She said and the disgust in her voice made him smile.  
  
"I know the feeling. The first time I had to stay in the hospital I was ten and broke my collarbone." He admitted.  
  
"Ouch, she winced in sympathy.  
  
"Yeah, it was." There was a little smile in his voice. "Then there was Nurse Burney." Portman said and she glanced over at him then.  
  
"Burney?"  
  
"Well, she kind of reminded me of my uncle Burney."  
  
"Your kidding?"  
  
"Nope she had the same mustache."  
  
That did it Julie broke into uncontrollable giggles.  
  
Portman took a turn then glanced over at her; she seemed to definitely be feeling better." That was a good thing, he didn't like to think of the feeling that had come over her last night, that rage at the thought of what Riley had done and what he could still do. Now he fought that back, using the sound of his base and the purr of the engine to lull him as well. Then he asked.  
  
"So hamburgers or fried chicken?"  
  
"Chicken?" Julie glanced over hat him; she'd finally managed to get herself under control.  
  
"Well, if we head back on our current route we'll pass both Burger palace and Dolly's chicken pagoda."  
  
"Hum, what do you like better?"  
  
"Truthfully?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"The palace." Portman said and Julie nodded.  
  
"Then the palace it is." She said.  
  
*****  
  
They pu8lled in to the lot of the fast food place and before she could open the car door Portman was around the hood and handing her the crutches.  
  
"Thanks." Julie replied wondering if maybe sleeping in that hospital chair had effected Portman's brain, he was never so solicitous.  
  
"Ok, so what do you want to eat?" He asked and she looked up at him as he held the door of the fast food restaurant open.  
  
"Um, just a cheese burger."  
  
"Right." He responded and suggested she take a seat while he place their order. As she sat there Julie watched Portman go and thought about the news about her brother, he'd be fine. She still didn't know how she'd ever repay him or Fulton but she'd find a way. They'd come through. It was odd; she'd learned a long time ago that the original ducks weren't so bad. She could remember laying awake and wanting to go home her first night there. It hadn't been that she was afraid of being away from home but, she'd only really done this twice, once for the Good will games and then for last year. That had been so hard but with the problems with Varsity she'd not had much time to feel bad. But on her first day back all she'd been able to think was that she was so far from home and not mere miles. She'd been just about in tears thinking of her home when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She hated the shake in her voice, the way she hoped it would be Gramps. She was a big girl and should be ok. Not to mention this was her second year at this.  
  
"Hey Jules, it's me," Connie Morrow the only other female duck said and Julie frowned.  
  
"Connie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing here, I just wanted to see if your ok, you know being so far from home."  
  
"I um yeah." The smiled found it's way onto her face. It was funny, she'd thought they would never have clicked, Connie being pretty and popular but even now, the reason why people liked Connie showed, and she just knew things.  
  
"Hey wanna have a little fun?"  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yeah, want to oh you know, break curfew, meet me at the edge of campus and catch a late movie?"  
  
"Wait don't we have five thirty practice?"  
  
"So? What coach doesn't know and all that."  
  
"Good enough." Julie had to grin, Connie could be so bad.  
  
"Ok, here we are." Julie looked up to find her team mate unloading a trey of food on the table. She frowned when she saw the amount of food Portman placed before her.  
  
"That's all for me?"  
  
"Yep and don't give me that, I'm watching what I eat, you need protein and along with fat these burgers had plenty of that." Then he sat the milkshake down adding. "And there's your dairy."  
  
"You have it all figured out." She had to smile, he really was sweet, or could be when he wanted to be.  
  
"Sure do," he said removing his own meal from the trey and setting the plastic carrier aside.  
  
Portman was glad to see her mood had lightened. He knew it was probably because of the news about the scholarship and what Fulton had found out. Still, he was glad to see her shoulders straighter and even with the shadow of pain in the back of her eyes the light that was the Cat lady.  
  
"You know I don't know what I'm going to do for four weeks.' Julie said around a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Well, you could take up that thing women do, with the little metal rod you know the one with the hook." Portman said and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
'There is no way I am learning to crochet." She said making a face.  
  
"Come on I bet you could make all kind of cute little hats and things." He teased. Sitting there Portman felt as if for the first time since joining the ducks that he was not just Mr. Bad boy, he was just a guy talking to a girl over lunch. It hit him then what was different about her. She made him feel both like a typical guy and that he had to protect her. It wasn't that he didn't believe in her own abilities but whenever he cared about someone that was just how it was. Sure he liked the team but they were all different and.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Hum?" Portman glanced across the table at Julie and wondered what to say, should he tell her what he'd been thinking? Should he tell her he thought he was falling for her? Wait a second, he thought, he wasn't a girl, he didn't go around talking about his feelings, and he went around doing things like busting heads and belching. Wait, he didn't do that either, he sighed and shrugged. What he was a basket case and all because of this pretty girl?  
  
"Just thinking about break, you know what I want to do first." He told her.  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing the minute I get home.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sleep."  
  
"I hear that.' He smirked.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"There's this concert, it's the day after I get back."  
  
"Cool which one?"  
  
"P.O.D." He said and she smiled.  
  
"Their not too bad."  
  
"You like them?" Now he was the one surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I like pretty much anything." She said and as they talked on Portman realized just how little he really knew about the girl sitting across from him. He was however looking forward to learning about her though.  
  
TBC 


	7. Showers and annoyances

Sorry about the delay and I know it's not the greatest chapter but I'm having some block. Please let me know if you think it's worth continuing.  
  
Chapter 7. Showers and annoyances  
  
They arrived back at the dormitory and Portman insisted on helping Julie up to her room. By now she was glad for the help, her ankle was aching and she was developing a nasty head ache. She knew it was just a back lash from the concussion. It was the reason she said nothing to Portman. Besides he was being so sweet knowing him he'd run down to the nearest pharmacy and by a big bottle of aspirin for her. At the thought a little smile crossed Julie's face.  
  
"Hey what's that all about?" Portman asked and she glanced over at him.  
  
"Oh just aspirin."  
  
"Why is your ankle bothering you?" She smiled more at the little frown line that came across Portman's forehead. He could be so adorable. Gees, what was she thinking? This was Mr. thoughtful, the guys who thought he was all that. Shaking herself Julie had the oddest feeling that last night was the beginning of a big change.  
  
"Jules hey we just heard this guy sprang you!" Connie called coming down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Con, yeah Portman gave me a lift, you know too much hospital's not good for anyone."  
  
"I hear that.' Russ replied and Julie was surprised when she felt Portman's arm go around her middle and him shove the other players back.  
  
"She shouldn't be on her foot so much." The bash brother said in means of explanation. The others just exchanged a single look and followed the pair down the hall and on to the elevator.  
  
"Hey I saw Cole this morning.' Ken said adding. "He was smirking all over the place."  
  
"Yeah that boy thinks he's all that." Russ said in disgust.  
  
"Someone really ought to knock him down a peg or two." Guy put in and Julie was starting to think Portman was right. She wondered what they would do if anything in retaliation.  
  
"Ok here we go.' Portman was saying when the door opened and he guided Julie as best he could from the elevator.  
  
"Awe look whose back." A voice called and Julie felt Portman stiffen as they neared her door.  
  
"What do you want Riley?" Connie asked crossing her arms over her chest in seeming boredom.  
  
"Just to look in on the little duckette and say that it could have been worse." His gaze swept over Julie and she shivered. It had been cold and made her feel dirty. Portman must have felt the slight change in her body language his hold becoming almost possessive.  
  
"She's fine no thanks to you" Portman growled and Riley just smirked.  
  
"Anyway have a nice day Duckys." The older boy said and sauntered off down the hallway.  
  
Ok," Russ frowned watching after the varsity player. "Some one want to tell me what that was about?"  
  
"Intimidation." Portman said and with one last glare in the direction the other young man had gone he acknowledged that the guy was good but not as good as he was. That thought accompanied Portman as he led Julie on down the corridor to her doorway.  
  
"Ok, let's get you situated." Portman said and Julie sighed. What she really wanted was a shower. The feel of the grit from last night's sweat and now Riley's eyes was making her skin crawl.  
  
"Actually I think I'll take a shower.' The goalie said and Connie frowned.  
  
"Jules's I don't mean to sound critical but how are you going to do that?" Connie asked pointing to Julie's casted foot.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Julie's face fell and then she felt Portman push her into a sitting position.  
  
"Not a problem." He said and looking at Guy he asked.  
  
"Can you go down to the storage room and grab a garbage bag?"  
  
"Sure but what for?"  
  
"Man ain't you ever broken your leg? When you cover it with a bag it kind of water proofs it."  
  
"Right." Guy was out the door even as Julie was reaching for her crutches.  
  
"What are you doing?" Portman asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"I need to grab my shampoo and stuff." She reasoned and he shrugged looking to Connie.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Ok, look guys I really appreciate this but I have a broken ankle, not a terminal illness." Julie pointed out in exasperation. She loved that her friend cared so much, that he'd had been so thoughtful but there came a time when it could just be too much.  
  
"I know but."  
  
"No buts, Portman I really do appreciate this all but you need a shower as much as I do." She said the last with a wrinkled nose.  
  
Portman knew she was right but still with riley."  
  
"She'll be fine, and she's right you are rank." Connie put in returning with her friends things.  
  
"Thanks." Julie smiled at her wanly.  
  
"Right," Portman said and after a minute he decided that if he was going to stick close he didn't want to irritate her. That would just make the situation worse. Besides they were right he did stink.  
  
"Fine, can you wrap your ankle?" He asked and she looked to Connie who nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine." With that Portman headed for the door.  
  
"Thanks again Dean." Her three simple words brought a little blush to his cheeks. Why was it whenever she said his name it made him grin like a fool? Wait when had that started? These were the thoughts that filled the bash brother's head as he headed for his own room. TBC 


	8. More fun

Chapter 8.  More fun

Julie did manage to wrap her ankle and have her shower.  She wrapped herself awkwardly in a towel and only then realized that the crutches must have fallen, for they lay along the far wall one atop the other.  

Sighing she attempted to kneel on the side of the tub and reach them.  She leaned over and rested a hand on the closed commode lid.  Still she couldn't quite reach them.  Just then she heard the knocking.  

"Hold on!"  She called even as her still damp hand slipped and she fell face forward on the toilet seat.  She felt her ankle jar painfully and knew this was not a good time for a visitor.  Still she'd have to get herself up before she could get rid of who ever it was.  

Placing her hand on the lid again she pushed herself partway up and only then realized the impossibility of her predicament.  She had no way to grab the stupid crutches unless she crawled and she'd have to shift again to do that.  

"Great."  She muttered and braced herself for the move when the door was flung wide and she found Portman standing in the doorway.  

"Gees."  He was at her side then lifting her up unconcerned by her half clad state as he picked her up and carried her from the room.  

"Portman I can walk.'  She informed him but he just gave her a look and headed back into the bathroom, coming back out with the crutches.  He positioned them beside her and then started for the door.  Then he stopped.  

"Where are your clothes?"  He asked and she frowned.  

"Portman I…"  

"Where?" He demanded and his tone brooked no argument.  

"The first drawer on the right."  She replied sighing as he pulled out a white t-shirt.  He then crossed to her and handed it to her.  Then he headed back to the dresser.  Riffling he pulled out a pair of boxers.  He brought then to her as if it were nothing.  

"Why are you doing this?"  She asked and he shrugged.  

"It's better than spending another night in the hospital isn't it?"  

"Well yes but…'  She found herself talking to the door as he closed it silently behind himself.  

"Ok…"  Julie said uncertain at what had just happened.  Had Portman just come to her rescue again?  Had he just seen her in a towel and not even blinked?  So much for the feeling that there was something starting between them.  

***  

Portman rested his back against the closed door.  He pressed his hands to his closed eyes and realized that they were coated in a fine sheen of sweat.  He'd not meant to see her like that, just to help if she was in trouble, but Dang… the girl was definitely one to look at.  He'd noticed that as soon as he'd entered the bathroom.  Not that he'd never noticed she was a looker before but the cat in a towel…  

"Standing guard?"  A voice asked and Portman lowered his hands to find his fellow bash brother standing a few feet away.  

"I wanted to see if she was alright."  

"And?"

"She had a little trouble.' Portman confessed.  

"She ok?"  Fulton asked frowning a little.  

"Yeah just getting herself together."  Portman replied even as there was the sound of a thud and a curse.  This time he didn't open the door, he didn't want Fulton to see her in the towel if she'd not managed to get the clothes on.  He knew it really wasn't his problem but she did deserve her modesty.    

Against his will Portman's mind went back to just how the blonde had looked in her towel.  She wasn't all flabby like a lot of preps or all muscular like some jocks but slender and very, very attractive. Why was it for the last few days she'd been so much on his mind?  It wasn't like they had that much in common.  Sure they liked some of the same music and had a few things in common. That didn't…  Ok, who was he kidding?  He had a big thing for the goalie.  Why else would he really stayed with her?  Sure he looked after his teammates but not to that level.  Well not unless it was Fulton.  His fellow bash brother had covered his back time and time again so he owed him.  

"Right so you gonna ask her?"  Fulton asked and Portman suddenly remembered whey he'd supposedly come down here.  He was going to ask if she wanted to watch a movie up in their room.  

'I'll give her a little time then yeah.  Why don't you go grab some junk food and stuff."  Portman suggested and Fulton studied his best friend a minute.  There was something more going on, he knew it but if Portman didn't want to talk yet that was cool.  He knew how matters of the heart could be.  

"Cool, catch you in a little.'  

***  

Julie pulled on the shirt and was attempting to pull on the shorts she accidentally knocked down the crutches.  Muttering to herself Julie finished dressing and leaned down to snag one of the crutches.  Then she became aware of the voices in the hall.  She listened but they'd gone silent.  She frowned.  Was Portman waiting out there incase something else went wrong?  This was crazy.  He didn't have to hover, she was a big girl.  True she'd fallen but…  

Sighing she knew he was only trying to help, not to be a nuisance.  The least she could do was be nice.  Besides he'd not made a big deal about it.   

"You can come back in."  She called and with in seconds the door swung in and there stood Portman as large as ever an almost bashful look on his rugged face.  

"I came down to see if you want to come up to my room.  Fulton and I are going to watch movies and veg out.'  He explained.  

"Oh, I…"  She felt her heart leap at the very thought that he'd thought to ask her.  Then again it was probably part of his protection idea.  She still wouldn't mind the distraction.  She'd have to take one of her pain pills first though, the jarring she'd gotten had aggravated it all over again.  "I'd like that I just have to do something and I'll be right there."  She said.  

Portman let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.  She'd said yes, gees you'd have thought he was asking for a date.  Man he had to get it together.  

"Right, I'll wait outside.'  He said and she sighed.  

"Portman I really can walk on my own."  She told him but he'd already gone closing the door behind him.  

Sighing she went to the dresser and reached into her drawer for the pills.  She'd seen Connie slip them into it.  Lifting them up she saw the dried petals, the brittle stem and…  

TBC

Love it hate it?  


	9. More Trouble

Chapter 9  more trouble

the scream had Portman almost knocking down the door in his haste to get back into the room he found Julie standing there staring into the drawer her mouth still opened as she staggered backwards temporary forgetting about her ankle as she dropped her crutch.  He was there then catching her even as she teetered.  

"Jules what is it?"  He asked even as he followed her gaze and stared in disgust.  In the drawer sat a wilted black rose worms crawling in and out of it's petals in a gross display.  

"Gees."  He was pulling her back to sit on the bed then he headed back to the drawer and removed it dumping in the trash.  It was only when that was done that he noticed the slip of paper.  Lifting it carefully Portman scanned the message.  

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_This rose is dead_

_And so are you._

"Man," He didn't want her to see that, it was a sick joke but still she'd been through enough in the last few days.  Instead he pocketed it and turned back to her.  

"I needed my medicine.'  She said lamely not sure what else to say her mind kept going back to that sickening offering left in the drawer.  Who would have done that?  The only ones who'd been there were Portman and Connie but neither would do that.  It wasn't sane; she knew Connie was a little crazy when it came to Guy but not that crazy.  Portman was one of the sanest people she'd ever known, she then realized just how little she still knew about him and shivered, would he do something like this?  

Her musings were broken off when she realized that he was there holding out a pill and a cup of water.  

"Thanks." She took it from him gratefully.    Why was her life so upside down?  Why couldn't it just be easy?  Then again nothing was ever easy.  Not school work, not hockey and not dating.  She could still remember the disaster she had endured with Scooter.  Scott had been really nice but as hung up on the game as Charlie and just as dull.  Not that she did like her captain but she just wasn't all that big on talking about hockey twenty-four seven.  Then there was his fixation with cars.  It was not like most guys, not about fixing them or anything like that but more about steeling them.  Not that anyone would believe that a senator's son got his jollies hotwiring corvettes.  Then there had been Ben Edwin, the really cute guy in there algebra class.  Well he'd at least been that, he'd not however had much of a personality; He was always staring into space and acting totally spacey.  That was always attractive.  Still who would have done that?  She thought then of Rick Riley, a thought hitting her.  This would be just his sort of thing. The guy had paid some guy to hurt her, why not leave a rotting flower in a dresser drawer?   

"Hey you ready to go?"  Portman was asking and Julie forced herself back to the present and nodded.  Then she reached for her crutches.  

With in minutes she was sitting on Portman's bed, her leg elevated and watching Evil dead 2.  Portman was beside her on the bed, all enjoyed popcorn or gave the impression of it.  

Portman was too busy thinking about the gruesome gift in Julie's drawer and trying to figure out what to do about it.  On one hand it wasn't his problem, on the other he'd made it his, even before it had happened, just by staying at the hospital.  Funny how fate could take things out of your hands, he mused.  Not that he minded really, it would give him another chance to be with her.  And he still wanted that despite the insanity brewing.  A little insanity was good for the mind, it kept one sharp.  

Julie was still wondering about who had done that, who would? Her mind took in the movie and she wondered if it was an evil monster that had done it.  "Oh boy this medication must be good.'  She thought to herself, "I'm already going loopy."  

Fulton had noticed how intent on Julie his best bud had been lately and wasn't the least surprised.  She was pretty, smart and a good hockey player.  Why wouldn't Portman be interested in her?  Of course he'd gotten over his own thing for hockey playing females when Tammy had moved from district five.  Man now tlk about looker with brains…  

As Ash fought the evil monsters from beyond the grave the three didn't notice when the door creaked slightly or when the watcher began its vigil.   

TBC

***  

I'd like at least five reviews if I'm going to continue, let me know what you think should happen next.  


	10. spit balls

Chappter 11 Spit Balls 

The edges of sleep slowly receded and Julie became aware of warmth all about her.  She felt relaxed and slowly opened her eyes to find her cheek resting on a shirt clad chest.  

Slowly, as not to startle the person with whom she laid Julie lifted her head to see Portman still lost in dreams, his eyes moving quickly behind his lids.  Funny she'd never actually had time to watch him sleep.  He - always with FULTON so...  Then in the hospital she'd been resting herself until the nurse had woke her.  

Now though, she took in his relaxed features, his handsome face with a hint of that wicked charm he always possessed.  His large body did not look heavy at all, merely relaxed.  

Julie realized then she was still lying on his bed and that Fulton was sitting on his bed watching them.  He looked as if he'd been doing so for a while.  She then noted the sketch pad on his lap.

"You were..."  She mouthed as not to wake her bedmate.

Fulton just nodded.

"Oh, how long have we been out?"

"About 2 hours I'd say."  He wrote on another sheet of paper. She had to smile at least Portman was a good friend.  That was good everyone needed good friends.  It had been one thing that she'd learned from the ducks; she had friends, not just her Family.  After her parents died she'd thought that family was all that counted.  Now though...  She had several good friends and...  

Julie didn't realize she was blushing but when Fulton's next words arrived she wanted to die.

"You like him don't you."

"I..."

"I can tell your blushing." He smirked knowing.  

"Oh."  She looked at her hands.  They were curled in Portman's shirt.  She could feel her color deepening.  Fulton was just smirking at her.  She rolled her eyes and for a while they just talked in the same fashion, not broaching the subject of Portman.

***  

The watcher had been observing the whole scene at intervals, as not to get caught.  She looked so relaxed, with her blonde hair sleep tousled and her eyes slowing coming aware.  She was so beautiful...  But she was also a bad girl; she was letting a bash brother of all people.  The watcher thought about what was planned for the little bash boy and smirked, yes that would be fun...

***  

Portman woke slowly and could hear the sound of a pen on paper. That had to be Fulton, but then where was...  

Opening his eyes he saw Julie sitting perfectly still.  It hit him that his roommate was probably sketching her.  Well, he thought to himself, she was something to look at.  With her sparkling eyes, soft blonde hair and lithe body, yes he could see why Fulton was sketching her.  

Portman's thoughts went back to the note in her drawer and a sick feeling once after swept over him.  Who would do such a thing?  Who would want to hurt her?  Then he thought again of Riley and wanted to hit something, that self satisfying creep really needed to be put in his place.  Better yet he should be put six feet us and if he was the one who sent it...

Unconsciously Portman clenched his fist and thus alerted Julie to his current state of wakefulness.

"Sorry if we woke you."  Julie told him shifting slightly and he realized he must look unhappy.

"No, no I was just thinking."

"Dude, told you before that are dangerous."  Fulton joked and Portman rolled his eyes.

"So is looking at you."  He shot back.

"Alright children."  Julie laughed.

"Dude I'm starving, what do you think cafe or take out?"

"Well I'll bet Jules isn't all that keen on going..."

"Why not?  It will be fun, unless you don't want to be seen with a gimp."  She joked and he rolled his eyes.

"So then who's driving?"

"I'll do it; you 2 can sit in back and make googgly eyes at each other."

"Shut up."  Both Portman and d Julie said in unison Fulton just smirked.  

***  

It was not even thirty minutes later that the group was arriving at the Super Dog.  Portman suggested that Julie have a seat while they get the food but she threatened to cut him off at the knee caps and he shrugged.  He wasn't about to tangle with a wild one like the Cat Lady.  He'd heard about how she took down gunner Stall back when they'd played Iceland at the Goodwill games.  Now she had a pair of crutches and he didn't doubt she'd use them on him if he pissed her off.  

"Hey there you guys are!"  A voice called and Connie and Guy were coming their way.  

"Oh, hey guys what's up?"  

"We swung by the hospital to see if you needed a ride him but the said you'd already cut out of there."  The other girl replied joining them where they waited in line.  

"Yeah, I really didn't want to be thee any longer than I had to."  Julie explained and Guy nodded.  

"I know what you mean hospital's aren't the most fun places."  

"Anyway are you coming or just going?" Julie asked and Connie shrugged.  We just got here."  

"Cool you can sit with us."  Julie grinned and Portman just rolled his eyes.  Guy nodded in recognition of his sentiment.  

'Hey want to help me find a seat?"  Connie asked Julie who shrugged and then handing Portman her money she headed off.  

He frowned after her trying to figure out why she'd gone when Connie had asked but he couldn't get her to.  

"It's because she didn't make it seem like it was for her own good."  Fulton spoke up as if reading his thoughts and Portman turned to look at him.  

"What?"  

"The way Julie went with Conns."  Guy explained and then it was their turn to order.  

As he gave his and Julie's Portman thought about Guy's words and thought that it kind of made sense.  That was really odd, girls never really did that.  But then Julie wasn't the most typical girl.  No, most girls he knew couldn't cream him when they were mad.  

***  

"So, you and Portman are spending a lot of time together lately."  Connie commented as she brought a stack of napkins to the booth they'd appropriated in the back of the dining room.  

"Hmm?  Oh, I guess so."  Julie said and then she realized that sever since the game last night he'd not been more than twenty feet from her, not unless she was showering.  Wow, that was scary.  Especially considering the fact that they weren't exactly that close before.  But then she knew why.  She thought about telling Connie about what Portman had said about the captain of the Varsity team and then reconsidered.  She probably already knew and if now she didn't want to worry her friend.  That was also why she didn't bring up the note in her drawer.  

"Here we are ladies."  Guy and the others were there then taking seats and passing out food.  

"Well, at least I didn't have to eat the stuff the academy calls food.'  Julie sand and Portman grinned.  

"Yeah, guess getting hurt has some advantages.'  

"Hey, some one want to clue us in here?"  Connie asked looking from first Julie and then to Portman.  

"Oh, we just stopped on the way back to the school for something to eat."  Portman explained with a little shrug.  

"So that's two close calls in one day."  Guy laughed and Julie felt a shiver go down her spine at his words.    Did he know about the note?  Had he put the rose in her drawer?  

Portman heard and caught the odd look on Julie's face and wanted to reach out and touch her hand, to let her know things would be alright.  Instead he got out his straw and began slinging spit balls at her.  

Julie looked a little surprised but then was slinging them right back at him...  

TBC  

***  

Well?  What do you think?  Should I go on?  PLZ R&R.


	11. Puzzle Peices

Chapter 11 puzzle pieces

Portman woke around nine and got out of his nice warm bed to move silently into the bathroom, shower and dress.  Once that was finished he went to his desk and turned on the little lamp and took out a notebook, opening it to a new page.  

Now, he thought to himself, there was a mystery to be solved, a possibly dangerous one.  He wondered who else could help them.  He knew Fulton was in and Julie, of coarse.  He just didn't know which of the other ducks he should tell.  Who could keep a secret?  He thought of Adam but he was still pissed about the other day, not to mention Portman just didn't like the little rich boy.  He was always acting like Julie was above him.  A thought struck him then, it would make sense for Adam to be after her.  Quickly he scribbled down the facts he had about the cake eater.  

1.  Treats Julie like a princess.

2. Acts like everyone else is below them.  At least he and Fulton.  

3.  Not happy when Scott and Julie started dating.  

4.  Possible motive: wants her for himself and since she never returned that sentiment maybe he'd decided no one else should have her.  

Portman knew he had to be fair, he then wrote down all of the likely suspects.  By the time he was done he had four more names and there were just two circled.  He'd have to watch Riley and Adam for a while, see if their behavior met any of the criteria for a stalker.  The irony was he knew more than a lot of boys his age the trouble a stalker could cause.  His own sister Caroline had been killed by one.  Ever since he'd learned every possible thing about them.  Now that he knew he'd do his best to keep Julie out of the clutches of this creep.  He'd not again lose someone he cared for because some psycho set his sites on her.  It was bad enough they'd to known in time to save his sister.  

***  

"Hey just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab some lunch."  Julie smiled at the sound of Portman's very awake baritone voice.  She'd had a feeling it would be him even before she'd picked up the phone.  She didn't wonder at that, he'd been sticking so close lately it was really a given.  Just then his words hit her and she frowned.  

"Portman it's ten o'clock, you can't eat lunch."  She chided him in amusement.  Julie chided the bash brother and her body guard of late.  

"Hey I'm hungry."  He she could hear him shift as if he'd shrugged.  

"Well why don't you eat breakfast?"  She suggested and wished she could see his face. After having seen just how he usually ate any of his meals Julie knew that cereal or even a few pancakes would never fill Portman up.  Still she liked this banter.  

"I don't do corn Flakes."  He muttered.  

"So have eggs and sausage."  She shot back shifting on her bed, adjusting the pillows.  

"Only if you come with."  He said and here we were, she thought, back to the brunt of the cal.  

"Portman aren't you going with the guys?"  She asked looking down at her still pajama clad form.  She was not dressed and her mind was still clearing form the pain medication she'd taken before going to bed the night before.  

"Just Fulton."  Portman said there was that unconcerned shrug again, yet she knew he'd keep at this till she gave in.  She could tell it by the tone, it was one he'd used yesterday when he'd wanted her to rest when she'd not wanted to.  

"Ok, fine."  She said and had they been face to face she'd have thrown her hands into her air.  

"Great be over in ten."  He said and was hanging up even as she yelped at the time allotment.   

***   

Twenty minutes later Portman Julie and Fulton were heading out to his car and as Portman bent to help Julie in he spotted something.  Pausing he ran his fingers over the back seat's passenger side lock.  It looked a little scratched up. Not that his car was all that new but Portman knew his car as another might know a lover and that had not been there.   Frowning he made a big deal about the already neat seat in an attempt to get a look at just what might be wrong.  It didn't' take him long, he spotted the coiled form just sticking out from beneath the driver's seat.  He didn't even have to see it's tale or heat to know just what it was.  He fought back the shudder and motioned to Fulton.  He then saw it too and then nodded almost imperceptively.   

"Man let's take your car, my gas is low."  Portman said for Julie's sake.  She'd been though enough lately she didn't need to see this.  

"Right."  Julie frowned and wondered just what was going on until they reached Fulton's own car.  Then she moved to Portman.  

"Portman, I know you had a nearly full tank of gas, what's the deal."  She demanded and he knew if she'd not needed her crutches she'd have had her hands on her hips.  

"Jules…" he really didn't want to upset her, he didn't want her all worried, not now…  

"Now, Portman I need to know, what was wrong?"  She persisted and he glanced around spotting several kids milling around, walking along sidewalks and just being students.  

"Julie nothing was…'  He closed his mouth when he saw the look on her face, that we're not going anywhere look she rarely ever wore.  

"Look lets get out of here first, I don't' want to talk about it here."  He said and after a minute she nodded.  

Five minutes later they were heading away from campus and out of town.  

"So want to tell me what was going on?"  Julie asked from the back seat.  

"Someone put a rattle snake into the car."  Portman said grimly and Julie felt nausea rise up.  Then it was over powered by the questions, why?  Who would do that?  

"A…"   Was all she managed to say aloud.  

"Snake."  Fulton finished for her helpfully.  

"'But why?  Portman it doesn't make any sense.  Who would want to…"  Then she knew, varsity.  "You have to tell Coach O'ryan, he has to punish them for…"  

"It didn't have anything to do with me."  Portman said half turning in his seat to look back at her slightly.  "It was to warn me off of you."  

"But why?"  Julie asked confused, who would ever warn him away?  She didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't even know any guy who liked her…  

"From what happened yesterday I'd say you have yourself a stalker."  

"That doesn't make sense why would anyone stalk Julie? She's not a celebrity or in the public eye."  She said frowning, she felt as if she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone.  Had she hit her head harder than she'd thought when she'd been checked? Was this some kind of insane dream?  

"You don't have to be."  Portman murmured his vice and eyes going distant as he turned around, his thoughts of his sister racing once more through  his mind.  Caroline had been just a typical girl, typical grades typical smile yet Christian Meadows had become obsessed and…  The image of his big sisters lifeless body laying in that poll of blood had him once feeling like the helpless thirteen year old he'd been  

"Hey man you ok?"  Fulton was asking and Portman came out of his thoughts with a rush.  

"Yeah, I was just thinking."  Portman said with an effort to sound light hearted.  In truth he didn't think he could eat a bite now if his life depended on it.  

"Well we're here."  Fulton said unknowingly.  

"Great."  Portman muttered and climbed from the car.  

As he came to the back door to help her out, Julie sat a moment just looking up at him.  His face seemed somehow older, much older than his sixteen years.  She had a feeling it was regarding the stalker subject rather than the snake itself and when she alighted from the car she paused, resting a hand on his shoulder.  She didn't know why but she had a feeling she should comfort him.  There was some kind of sadness in his dark eyes, one that now called to her, pulling her in.  

Leaning up she dropped her crutches and wrapped her arms around his neck, not thinking of Fulton or anyone else who just might see, her only thought to take away the pain she felt radiating from Portman now.  

"Jules?"  He asked a little surprised but when she said nothing, simply held on he realized she had to have noticed something, and his arms were around her, holding her tight to him.  She felt so warm, so alive and he felt his horrible memories fading, dropping to the back burner as he let her presence wash over him, as he let her comfort him.  

"Dean, I don't know what's wrong, what's going on but you can tell me, not now if you don't want too but whenever your ready."  She whispered and hadn't even known she'd say those words as she did.  Somehow they just seemed right, and she even meant them.  He'd been  here for her and she owed him, once more she wanted to be here for him.  

"Jules?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Thanks, I…' She lifted her head then, meeting his haunted eyes and then neither could have predicted or even stopped what happened next.  She lifted up slightly, he lowered and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.  

Fulton turned his back, knowing his friends would need a little privacy, and in the process caught sight of a familiar blue jacket.  Frowning he noted that it's owner had been watching them, from the shoulder of the highway.  He had a very strong feeling he had Julie's stalker.  

Even as he noted the guy's position the boy nodded as if confirming it and then drove off.  

Ok, that made absolutely no sense.  Why would Scooter be following them around?  If he was Julie's stalker why would he let him see him?  This just got weirder and weirder.  

TBC

***  

Sorry about the delay this wasn't easy to come up with, I got through the last chapter and had an idea and yes it sort changes the format for the story I suppose taking it fro mdrama to suspense but I go where the story takes me.  Please let me know what you think about this, it's myfist attempt at a suspense.  


	12. Another twist in the road

Chapter 12 a Twist in the Road

Julie felt as if her leg, his pain, the whole world were no longer a factor as she let Portman deepen the kiss.  She hadn't realized just how much she'd

wanted this, how much he had but now as he pulled back and lifted his head she could see so much in his expressive dark eyes.

"Jules?"  He asked and Portman was amazed by the soft glowing light in her soft blue eyes.  She truly looked like an angel.  He wanted to smile at that,

she was in so many ways but he knew her wild side, that side that never took crap from anyone.  It was one of the things he loved about her.  Yet lately

he was finding out just how many she had, how many he loved.

"Yes?"  She asked and found that her voice too was slightly unsteady.  A little smile did cross her lips.  He looked like a fallen angel, and yet a conquering

hero, with his dark good looks and sturdy form, and yet those eyes…

"Hey guys, I think…"  Came Fulton's voice breaking into the moment.

"Yeah?"  Carte asked obviously annoyed at having been interrupted just then.

"'I think we might have a break through."  Fulton said and both seemed to come out of a daze.

"Huh?"  Julie asked as she came back to the reality of the situation with a rush.   She then realized she no longer had the crutches and wobbled slightly.

 If not for the little fact that Portman was still holding on to her she might have fallen to the ground.

"Man hand me the crutches will you?"  He called to Fulton who had only now turned to face them.

"Oh sure."  And he was bending to pick them up and holding them out for Julie. "Here."

"Thanks."  She smiled flushing at the knowledge that he had to have known what had just conspired between his best friend and her.

"No problem, listen lets go inside."  It was only his Fulton's newest words that Portman noted how he was looking around worriedly.

"Right."  He said and as they headed inside he looked to Julie who was crutching slowly along beside them.  "You ok now?"

"Yeah, fine."  She said feeling really nuts.  She'd just kissed Portman in the middle of the parking lot of the highway diner. What had she been thinking?

  Sure he was hot and she'd just been drawn to him.  There had always been something about Dean Portman…

Portman noted that even as they entered the diner Fulton was looking around suspiciously as if expecting what?  They'd not know the stalker's identity even

if they did know him or her.

***

Inside they found the room was really humming.  Luckily they found a booth towards the back and with in minutes they were settled, each looking over the

menu they pretty much already knew.  After all how often did they come here after a game when they didn't quite fee like the insanity of the burger ban,

usually when they lost.

Julie gazed over the top of her menu at both Fulton and Portman.  She could tell they'd been hiding something.  She then waited until after they'd ordered

to ask.

"So, what's up?"

"Jules…'

"Dude she has a right to know."  Fulton said and Portman sighed, he had known after the snake he'd have to fess up.  He also knew that it would end soon,

if Fulton was right, whatever he'd seen would be a big help.

"Fine, Julie, remember what ever you hear, you can't repeat to anyone."

"Ok," she had the feeling this was related to what had happened last night.  She remembered with a little shudder the wilted flower" So

"I told you before I think you have a stalker, I didn't say why."  With that, he pulled out a small scrap of paper.

"What is it?"

"Just read it."

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

This Rose is dead

And so are you.

'Where did you get that?"

"It was under the rose."

"Oh my…"

"I didn't want you to see it."

"I…"  She stared from it to him, knowing it was no hoax she'd seen his writing and so knew neither he or Fulton had written it.  Besides why would they?

 Then something else hit her.  "This is why you said we might have a break through."

"Well, sort of.  While you two were outside necking I…"  Fulton began but he didn't have a chance to finish as another voice broke in.

"Saw me."  Came a voice and all found scooter standing there.  The sound of a waitress calling out an order to the cook broke into the seeming spell of

silence.

"You?"  Julie asked bewildered.

"Yeah blondey."  Scooter smiled at her slightly.

"What do you mean?"  Portman was asking frowning at the varsity goalie.

"Scoot over and I'll fill you in."  Scooter told Julie who hesitated only a moment, having a feeling he was on a level.

"Why should we listen to you?"  Fulton asked skeptically frowning at the interloper.

"What choice do you have?"  Scooter asked meeting the other guy eye to eye.

"Fine, sit."

"You ok blondey?"

"Just a little confused."

"Well if you want the truth I don't blame you."

"I only found out what was going on the other night when you got hurt."

"When I…'

"When Riley paid that creep to check you."

"Right, well anyway, I came by the hospital when I heard about it."

"You did?"

"yeah, just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't' like you Jules."

"I was just passing the nurses station when I saw this strange figure coming out of the alcove just outside of your door."

"You expect us to buy that?"

"Look, it's not the last time."

"What?"

"Last night, after Connie left.  I had been coming down the hall and saw the same shadowy figure moving, sneaking out of the room."

"What makes you think we'd believe anything you'd say?"  Clanking dishes, murmured conversations and occasional shouts surrounded them, and yet Julie saw

just what she was looking for.

"He's telling the truth."

"Jules?"

"When he lies there's a strange light in his eyes.  It's not there."

"Jules?"

"You learn stuff when you go out.  Even if it's a time or two."  She said shrugging as if id didn't matter and Portman was a little surprised.  She was

that observant?  She seemed like an ordinary kid most of the time.  It struck him that maybe she'd make a good writer.  But too there was a sharp sliver

of jealousy.  She'd noticed this guy's eyes?  Had she ever noticed his?

"So, what did the shadow look like??"  Fulton asked knowing he was more likely to be the reasonable one just then.  He could see the odd look in Portman's

eyes.

"Well, I don't' know, the guy was from what I could see all in black and wasn't' all that tall…"  Scooter said as if trying to pull the picture up in his

mind.  "Yeah, about average height, not big but not skinny exactly and he moved as if was good at sneaking around."

"How would you know how someone would sneak around?" Portman asked suspiciously.

"Pranks remember?"

"Right."  Fulton said and then tried to think, who would have been there, Adam was tall, so he doubted it had been him, Goldberg was out… but why was he

looking at the ducks? But he knew that to, if Scooter was to be believed, the description ruled out both Riley and Cole.  So the only others that came

to mind were the ducks.  He had no clue why one of their own would be after her but in the world he knew one never knew.  "Well, I'd say it could be Charlie,

Guy, Russ,"

"Wait, No, the guy was not Russ."  Scooter said pointedly.

"How would you know that?"  Portman broke in skeptically.

"Because I do."  Scooter said meeting the other guys eyes head on.

"Ok so who was it?"  Julie broke in not wanting to have the guys getting into a battle right there.  She had the feeling they didn't have time for it.

"Like I was saying it still leaves Ken and Jessie."  Fulton said thoughtfully.

"Not Jessie either."  Scooter said shaking his head.

"Ok, well we know who it isn't but that still doesn't' tell us who it is."  Portman said glancing around he had a strange feeling that they were being watched.

"So we narrow it down a little."  Julie said thoughtfully.

"How?"  Portman asked her and she thought a moment before speaking.

"A little detective work."

"What do you have in mind?"

TBC

***

Sorry for the delay.  I've been finishing a few loose ends with some of the other stories I have on FF.  Anyway PlZ let me know what you think of this little

weave in this fic.


	13. Answers or More Questions

Chapter    13 Answers or more Questions?  

The watcher had seen them by the car, had seen the moment when the bash brother noticed his gift and now anger raced through the watcher.  It hadn't worked, they'd seen it.  The form stabbed the fork into the stack of flapjacks, careful not to draw unwanted attention to himself.  

No, that simply wouldn't do at all.  The spectator would just have to find a new way to take care of the big oaf.  Perhaps a few leaches in his bed?  At that very thought an unholy grin lit the observer's face.  Oh yes that sounded like fun…   

And then he'd take care of that varsity scum there would be nothing to stand in his way, the perfection that was the cat would be his.  And then she'd pay, pay for making him do such bad things, pay for associating with such low lives.  

The watcher picked up had napkin and wiped his hands to rid them of the sweat that came with such an exciting thought… 

***  

***   

"Ok so everyone knows what to do?"  Julie asked a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.  She was going to get this guy, who ever he was.  Oh yes, he could not scare her.  She'd not let him.  

"Oh yeah."  Portman smiled just as cruelly, they would catch this stalker, she'd not end like Caroline.  He'd not let her.  

"We'll start it this afternoon" Fulton nodded   and took a drink of his coffee.  

***  

That afternoon Julie, Portman and Fulton found out that the others were playing a game of school yard puck.  It had been a while but still Portman and Fulton joined in.  Things had to seem normal and as Portman checked Russ it did.  

Julie took note of the statures of the guys, Ken wasn't that tall but then too there was Russ, Goldberg, Averman and Jessie.   She was sitting there on the bench watching them when she felt it, the feeling that someone was watching her.  The hair on the back f her neck was sating up, her back felt hot, as if someone was staring right through her.  

Glancing around she didn't see anyone and sighed, she was getting paranoid.  

"Hey Jules, how's the leg?"  She looked up to find Charlie there, sitting now beside her. Maybe he'd been the one that had been watching her.  He hadn't been on the playground.  

"Not to bad."  She shrugged.  In truth she'd been thinking so much about her stalker she'd been ignoring the dull throbbing in her leg.  

"that's good, that was one nasty check."  Charlie said shaking his head ruefully.  

"You're telling me."  Julie said with a bitter laugh.  

"That would totally suck to be out for the rest f the season."  Charlie said and she wondered if he was thinking back to when he'd left the team last year because he was against Coach O'ryan.  She'd understood why he'd been upset but she also had known that playing hockey was now more than a passed time but a way to a great education.  

"So what did you do yesterday?" Julie asked and he shrugged.  

"Hung out with some of the guys."  

"Well tell you what; it had to be better than laying around in a hospital room."  

"Yeah, I guess watching a chic flic with Connie Guy and Tammy was ok."  

"Tammy?"  Julie asked a brow raised in question.  

"She was a duck when we started out.  You know a figure skater like Ken."  

"Oh," She had a feeling she would get somewhere after all.  

"Yeah, she and Fulton went out a time or two."  Charlie shrugged.  

"I didn't know that."  Julie had forgotten that there had been other ducks.  

"'yeah but she's still skating and she is usually too busy to hang out."  

"It's good you guys are all still friends."  Julie said knowing then she could check out the story with Connie.  It would roll Charlie and even Guy out.  

"Friends      stick together."  Charlie smiled as he watched the others play a sec.  Then he was on   his feet and rejoining the game.   

***  

Portman watched the little tablow as he tried to slam Jessie.  He noticed that Julie seemed in complete ease with Charlie.  Good, if she seemed service the stalker might get wise to their plan.  

He took in the others as he was playing, none seemed to really show Julie more than normal interest, but the stalker wouldn't want to seem obsessed.  

Just then there was some shouting and Portman turned as three more kids appeared.  He didn't know them but from how the others stopped and the original ducks went up to them they did.  

He found his fellow bash bro at his side and saying.  

"That's Jessie's brother Jerry, Tommy, and Peter Carp."  

Portman shrugged and headed for Julie.  She was still sitting there, this time watching the commotion.  

"Hey cat how's it going?"  He asked loud enough for the others to hear as he sat down, and unlaced his skates.  

"Not bad."  She shrugged adding.  "Checked out Charlie, if I talk to Connie it should clear both him and Guy."  

"Wait, how?  They were at the school weren't they?"  

"Hmm, yeah but while we were watching that movie…"  

"Ok, well we'll find out."  

TBC  

***  

A little short but just hang tight, there will more up soon.  


	14. raccoon

Chapter 14 Raccoon

Later on back in her room Julie put faze 2 into operation.  Picking up the phone she dialed Connie's cell number.  

"HEY Connie?"  

"What's up?" 

"I was wondering have you seen any good movies lately."  

"Not really why?"  

"Portman said we might rent something tonight but I'm really not up to date on good stuff lately."  

"Well Guy and a couple of us rented Star fire last night but it wasn't all that great, but then again Charlie liked it so…"  Connie shrugged.  

"Hmm, oh, well maybe I'll try renting something else."  

"Ok, well Tammy wants to go grab some pizza talk to you later."  

"Right."  Julie sighed; well she just crossed Charlie and Guy off her list.  She'd have to tell the guys later.  Now though she leaned back on her bed and picked up her copy of "Love and War" by Jon jakes.  She loved old civil war books and having to read it for her American Lit class just made it all the better.  

***  

"Ok, so I checked Goldberg's room there wasn't anything."  Scooter told Portman and Fulton in their quarters.  

"Yeah, well Julie was checking out Charlie and she might be able to cross off Guy."  Portman told his co-conspirators.    

"So what do we do now?" 

"I'll keep checking rooms, see if I can't find any evidence."  Scooter said.  

"I'm going to go check in on Julie."  Fulton said and when Portman frowned a little at him he added.  "I can use my sketching as an excuse.  If you hang too close the guy might get even more dangerous towards you."  

Portman didn't like it but he knew that Fulton was right. 

He nodded at both and then with the snake having been picked up by animal control Portman hopped into his car.  He had to go pick up a few things at the tech store in town.  

***  

Julie turned the page even as she heard the knock on her door and looked up sharply.  She didn't know who it was but it was probably Portman wanting to play bodyguard.  

Still with all that had been happening lately she wasn't really into making a major mistake.  Setting down her book she got to her feet and headed for the door.  

"Fulton?"  

"Hey Julie, I was um wondering if I could finish the sketch from last night?"  HE asked and she took in the sketch pad and knew it was probably a ruse to protect her but she didn't mind.  He was a good artist and if she didn't have to do more than sit for him it wouldn't be too bad.  Maybe she could even finish her chapter for tomorrow before he finished it.  

"Mind?"  He asked and she shrugged and carefully she adjusted her crutches to let him in.  

She didn't say a word about any of the other stuff.  She just made her way back to her bed and sat down once more, but so that she was facing the chair where Fulton set up camp.  

"So you're in A.L.?"  Fulton asked as he thumbed through his drawings until he came to the one he'd started last night.  

"Yeah, and for once I get to read a book I like."  She smiled as he nodded that she could read.  

"That always helps."  

"Hey are you going to take the shading classes?"  She asked and he shrugged.  

"Can you imagine if the others knew about this?"  

"Portman knows."  

"Yeah but we're like brothers so its col."  

"You know I'm one of the others."  

"Yeah but your like Portman, you know cool."  

"Thanks I think."  

She went back to reading then and the only sound in the room was that of the occasional page turning and the scratching of Fulton's pencil on the tablet.  

***  

The figure growled as he watched the long haired freak go into the cat's room.  How could this be happening?  Tonight he was going to make another little delivery.  He'd planned out so well during the game this afternoon, and then making the needed adjustments to Portman's car.  Now though the freak hadn't taken his car, he'd borrowed Fulton's and Fulton was babysitting Julie.  The watcher could have put a fist through the wall if he'd thought it might do some good but…  Then again maybe, just maybe he could salvage the situation.  

***  

Two hours later Portman returned to his room to find the door slightly ajar.  Suddenly he felt all of his senses go on high alert.  Shifting his back pack slightly he ducked low as he used his foot to nudge the door open.  He didn't see anyone but heard the material shifting as he move slightly and not thinking he whirled to find the three standing there.  

"Woe, paranoid much?"  Russ muttered and Portman relaxed slightly.  

"Hey guys what's up?"  

"That's what we want to know."  Ken said frowning at the bash brother.  

"I was just coming in; I had some studying to do."  Portman said and Dwayne shook his head slowly.  

"Naw you know that's not what we mean."  The cowboy crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn gesture.  

"Bro what is that…"  Ken breathed catching sight of what lay beyond Portman's back.  

"Huh?"  Portman asked turning to see what had caught Ken's eye.  There was red paint smeared all over the wall to the right of the door.  In it was written the words that had him growling low in his throat.  

"What does it mean to stay away from her?"  

"Nothing, look I have to clean this up and do a little studying."  Portman said but Russ pushed his way into the room.  

"Something's going on here and we're not leaving until you spill it."  

"Portman?"  Came the soft voice and all turned to see Julie and Fulton standing in the doorway.  

As her eyes took in the whole scene they grew wide and she started forward when Fulton caught her arm.  

"You know what this is all about little filly?"  Dwayne asked and Julie frowned, what was going on?  Why were they here?  This made no sense she'd thought they didn't want the others to know what was going on.  

"Come on we should…"  

"Come on in."  Portman said after a minute and his gaze met Fulton's for a split second before the latter nodded. 

Then they were all moving into the room, Julie taking a seat on the bed with Fulton at her side.  Portman instead of sitting was pacing the floor.  

"Look, we've had some problems with someone following Julie around and stuff."  The bash brother said walking the length of the floor.  

"Yall talk'n like them varsity varmints?"  Dwayne asked and Portman shook his head.  

"No, we're not sure who; all we know is that whoever it is isn't a nice guy."  Fulton told them from his seat by Julie.  

"Because?"  Ken asked looking from one bash brother to the other and back.  

"Well, you saw the wall."  Fulton added and the others all nodded.  

"Is there anything we can do?"  Ken asked and Portman seemed to be lost in thoughts.  

"Wait, why would he be after you?"   Russ asked and Julie blushed.  "Oh," He smirked.  

"He's after Julie and I've been sticking close so he'd want me out of the way."  Portman replied easily.  

"This guy just won't give up?"  Russ asked.  

"Man that sucks."  Ken shook his head.  

"You're telling me."  Julie muttered morosely.  

"So, like I said is there anything we can do?"  Ken asked.  

"Keep your eyes peeled."  Fulton said and Portman nodded.  He was not about to tell them everything, he still couldn't rule the three out.  

"Hey where were you guys last night?"  Julie spoke up and all eyes went to her.  

"The movies in town." Ken said without hesitating.

"All of you?"  Portman asked a brow arched in query.  

"Yeah, we went with Luis."  Russ nodded, not at all offended by the interrogation.  After all they had nothing to hide.

"This morning?" Julie asked thinking of the snake.  

"Yeah around nine?"  Portman picked up on her thoughts and waited.  

"We crashed in our room."  Ken replied adding.  "With Luis."  

"Hey, I think I might have something that will take that off."  Fulton said getting up from his seat and going over to the wall behind the bed which they sat on.  Rummaging in his closet he pulled out some paint remover.  

"Man where'd you get that stuff?" Russ asked noting the name on the banister.  

"'I like to paint in the off season."  Fulton shrugged and Julie had to hide a smile.  He was adorable, just like a bashful raccoon whenever you got to know the real Fulton Reed.  Then she started to giggle at the image of him rummaging through the trash. 

"Jules?"  Portman asked frowning at her, what was funny?  They were sitting in the midst of a crisis.   

"What's with her?"  Ken asked frowning as well as Julie laughed so hard she fell back on the bed, rolling around in her mirth.  

"I don't have any idea."  Fulton said frowning as well as he had to move so she'd not fall off the bed in her mirth.  

"Jules what is so gosh darn funny?"  Dwayne asked and Julie just laughed harder.  

"Raccoons."  

TBC

***

I know this chapter was a long time coming but I have been fighting the flu, namonia and other afflictions lately.  Anyway if there's still anyone reading this I'd like at least three reviews before I go on.  I need to know it this is mvoving too slow.  So please  R/R


	15. Monday Miracles

Chapter 15 Monday miracles

The next morning Julie was up and dressed even as there was a knock on her door.  Opening it she found Dwayne, hat in hand waiting for her.  The cowboy looked as always dressed for a day on the range and she almost smiled at his appearance. Even after a year and a half in Minnesota he'd not changed one iota.  

"Dwayne what are you doing here.  She then thought to ask.  He was usually with Russ and ken.  Where were they anyway?  They had breakfast in twenty minutes.  

"I got first watch    and I rec'n we should hit the trail a little early so you won' have to over work on them there things."  He pointed to her crutches."  He reminded and she then remembered the guard schedule she now had.  First it would be him for breakfast, and since they were in a lot of the same classes in the morning and then ken would take over at lunch and after Russ would take over" After practice the bash brothers would be on duty" it was sure to be a long day, she knew so decided to get it started.  

***  

Arriving in the dining hall Julie found Portman and Fulton already seated at the long table most of the ducks shared.  Dwayne motioned for her to go to the table and when she shook her head he frowned.  

"What's wrong?"  

"I have to get my food."  Julie explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  

"Awe now filly you don't think I'd be so uncivilized as to make you try and crutch with a trey?"  The sky cowboy teased and she frowned even as Portman was approaching them.  

"Hey cowboy, Jules," Portman said as he came to see what was the matter.  

"Portman maybe you can get Miss Julie to sit down while I get her vittles."  Cowboy asked hopefully.  

"Right."  Portman said turning to Julie and smiling.  "Come on Jules you can protect Guy from Connie's Rath."  

"Oh no, what did he do now?"  

"Hey it wasn't me."  Guy muttered and Connie shot him a glare. 

"you were talking to that cheerleader."  the pretty girl scoffed.  

"Hello I said hi."  Guy muttered.  

"No, you said it like you were interested."  Connie accused and Portman spotting Julie Fulton rolled his eyes.  

"And thus begins another day of higher education."  Portman muttered and Julie laughed at the sudden normalcy of the situation.  

When Charlie arrived with Adam and Goldberg things really got back to normal.  

As he sat there Portman studied the others at the table, he knew from what they'd learned last night that most of the group had been ruled out but still it could be one of them.  The thing was Adam was the most likely candidate.  He'd had a thing for Julie since she had joined the team.  The cake eater had stuck up for her like a candle on a birthday cake whenever he pissed her off.  Now though Portman wondered if the rich boy would be that obsessed about anything other than his future in hockey or winning his father's approval.   Not that either crossed him off the list of suspects but it sort of slimmed the chance of it being Adam down a bit.  

the sound of the bell had Portman's thoughts breaking off as he made t leave.  

"And so it truly begins."  Fulton muttered and Julie rolled her eyes before headed off with her escort.  .  

***  

that afternoon wasn't so bad With Russ but the classes seemed to drag and her ankle ached.  what she really wanted was one of the pain pills the doctor at the hospital had proscribed.  that was why she had him drop her off in her room after their last class and before he went to practice.  

Taking one of her pills Julie lay down to try and relax, she knew the medication would work much faster if she could do that.  So she did and in no time Julie was sound asleep.  

***  

when Portman arrived after practice it was to find Portman stretched out on her bed, sound asleep.  moving inside he moved to take a seat on the side of the bed but he spotted note on the night table.  

Frowning Portman reached out and picked it up.  it was addressed to her in tape written scrawl.  Opening it he scanned the brief missive.  

Warnings given, 

Truths now told, 

I'll kill the one you think so bold.  

Portman growled in anger, the creep was trying to push Julie away from him.  he knew why, he was angry because the snake hadn't worked.  Silently Portman crumpled the missive and stuck it in his jacket pocket.  She'd not see it, no need for her to worry more.  Besides with his new precautions there was no way that creep would get either of them.   

now though he turned his attention back to her, had she been sleeping when it had bee delivered?  Portman made a note to have Fulton check the tapes in their quarters.  then he said a silent prayer that the spy cam he'd installed above her door had caught sight of the monster.  Maybe if it had this would all be over very soon.  

Julie woke a few minutes later to find Portman gazing down at her a frown on his face. 

"Hey."  

"Hey yourself."  He said sitting down beside her on the side of the bed once more.  

"I thought you had practice."  Julie said wiping the last of the sleep from her blue eyes.  

"Did, done.  So how long you were out?"  He asked and she frowned a minute.  

"Since I got out of class.  My ankle was bugging me."  Julie admitted and she glanced at the clock to check the time.  

"Hmm, you should have had someone here with you."  Portman said thinking of the note he'd found and it's threat.  He'd never let anything happen to her, not now or ever.  Ok, Portman, talk about being a little nuts?  He asked himself silently.   

"I was fine; besides you guys all had practice."  She pointed out and then was moving to sit up.  Forgetting the weight of the cast she sighed when it made things a bit more uncomfortable.  

"You ok?"  Portman asked frowning at the odd look on Julie's face.  

"Yes, I'm fine."  She grumbled. 

"Here."  And he was helping her to sit up against her pillows.  

"Thanks."  Julie gave him a grateful smile.  

"Not a worry.  So how was the rest of the day?"  

"Fine, no strange notes, no dark visitors."  She shrugged.  

Portman wondered what she'd say if she knew the truth about that one. Not that he wanted her to worry anymore than she already was.  With the problems they'd been having with varsity and her ankle she shouldn't have to be concerned with a creep like this.  

"Dean?"  

"Hmm?"  Portman glanced at her and she looked rather thoughtful.  

"Are you ok? You just had this far away look on your face."  

 "I think we need to talk about yesterday."  He said quietly.  

"Why?  We did that last night."  Julie reminded him.  

"About what happened in the parking lot?"    He elaborated.

"Oh that," Julie blushed and Portman smiled to himself, why was it until recently he'd not noticed how cute Julie was when she did that?   

"Yeah that."  He then watched her fuss with first the hem of her shirt and then a loose thread from her comforter.  

"Look dean, I know it probably wasn't anything big so….  Portman didn't give her a chance to say anything more, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.  

Julie was surprised by this kiss it was not innocent like the one yesterday but full of something that had been between them since they'd first met and only now was able to surface.  Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him with all of the passion she'd held in check.  

When they pulled apart both were panting and Julie was staring up into his dark eyes, her own wide with the realization of just what was happening and that it hadn't just been a fluke.  

"that's what I think of your idea cat lady."  He said smirking at her wickedly.  

"Well, at least…" she managed on a shaky laugh.  "You're honest."  

"Oh yeah I'm that alright."  Again that smirk.  "I'm also hungry…" the sudden ringing of the phone cut him off and Portman was reaching for it before Julie could even move.  

"Yeah?"  

Julie listened as did Portman to the speaker on the other side of the line.  Her big blue eyes widened with the news they were receiving.  

Portman didn't think, setting down the phone and turning back to Julie.  He could see the hope shining in her face and hoped this was real, that they'd had him.    

"That was Fulton, he checked the surveillance tapes and we just might have him."  Portman told her quietly.  

"What do we do?"  Julie asked sitting up a little straighter.  

"Well we need to be sure."  

"How?"  Julie asked.  

"Let's go meet up with…" once more Portman was cut off this time by the knock on the door.  

Both Portman and Julie  turned to face the new comer.  "Who is it?"  Portman asked and as the door was opened they found Fulton standing there.  He looked sad, his features solemn and his eyes grave.  

TBC  

***  

Hmm, wonder who the big bad stalker is…?  Well you'll just have to stick around if you want to know.  In the mean time I wouldn't mind a few reviews.  I'd like to know if this is getting boring.  Either way hope you liked this installment.  


End file.
